


She Loves Me Not

by TrueMyth



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueMyth/pseuds/TrueMyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point in the future, Veronica and Logan have happy sex. With a prop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Loves Me Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disdainfullady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disdainfullady/gifts).



> Written for the loveathons “Gift of Love” challenge. Beta’d by mutinousmuse, txtequilanights, and herowlness.
> 
> Reposted from LiveJournal today for disdainfullady's birthday, because she should have all the fluff and love and pretty things.

Veronica awoke to a small garden fairy trying to creep up the inside of her nose. Or at least that was what it felt like. Soft gossamer – wings? – played across the bow of her upper lip only to flit away and be replaced by a small jab of something small and firm – knees and elbows, surely. She groaned, but the evil imp didn’t take the hint and began painting small caresses along the rise of her cheekbones. Veronica caught a whiff of summer sweetness before a somewhat firmer poke at the corner of her mouth finally persuaded her to crack open an eye.

“I know one hundred and one ways to kill a man.”

Through the haze of her eyelashes she watched Logan’s mouth quirk up at one end as he let his soft instrument of torture fall with a feathers’ grace onto the tip of her nose.

“Oh, stop, you,” he chided as his left eye twitched into a wink. “You’re turning me on.”

“ _Ketchup_ turns you on…” Veronica grumbled as she pulled herself into a sitting position against the padded headboard of their king-size bed and squinted into the morning light.

“You have _ketchup_ in here?!” Logan gasped and made a production of looking left and right across the spacious room, although he remained sitting at her side. At his eager expression and only half-mimicked mirth, Veronica felt the corners of her lips pulling upwards. When his eyes caught that movement, she saw them glint with triumph, so she quickly folded her arms and glared down her nose at him, making sure to look as fierce as someone in a silk camisole and with bed-hair possibly could.

“ _What_ is _that_?” She gazed at him sternly.

Logan swung his legs onto the bed and stretched out onto his stomach. His sweats stretched across the curve of his ass as he moved, and Veronica grabbed a fist full of the satin comforter to help her maintain her harsh façade while she swallowed hard. Logan raised himself onto his elbows and watched for a moment as the peachy bloom of the long stem rose bobbed above her chest. He met her eyes again and smiled with tender wickedness.

“It’s a peace offering.”

“We’re at war?” Veronica cocked a golden eyebrow.

Logan shrugged. “You were mad when I woke you up by coming in late.”

“So you choose to wake me up again in the morning.”

Logan let the flower droop slowly until its smooth flesh rested on her collarbone. He jiggled the stem and she shivered at the cool caress between her breasts.

“I – uh – didn’t just mean the flower.”

Blue eyes flew to brown as the gauntlet was thrown.

“Oh.”

The bloom trailed down her arm and fell to the bed as Logan held himself above her and began to feather kisses along the paths the flower had taken while he was waking her up.

“You see,” he observed as he tugged at the straps of her silk top, “I understand the importance of sleep.”

“Right,” she agreed as she ran her hands down the fluid muscles of his back.

“And I would never,” he assured the pulse point of her throat, “do something to jeopardize your chance at a looooong –” he nipped at her collarbone and she gasped “- night of rest.”

She nodded as he positioned her naked torso and head among the pillows and began to trace paths of delight down from her shoulders with the tip of his tongue. Her hands had slipped beneath the waistband of his pants and she was enjoying molding the swell of his backside so much she forced him to curve his back tightly as he worked his way down her chest.

“Because you have to believe me,” he demanded of her right nipple as she watched it pucker beneath his intent stare. And here he suddenly looked up and met her eyes in that stare that always brought a faint hum to her ears and blurred the corner of her vision until there was only him. “I want you… _very_ well rested.”

He enjoyed what her involuntary shiver did to her breasts before he lowered his hot mouth onto her nipple. One sharp suck and then a soothing swipe of his tongue made her moan. Veronica slid the sweats down his hips, pausing to trace the slight jut of the bone with either thumb. As he moved to attend her left breast, she palmed the curve of his legs and savored the rasp of the golden hairs on his upper thigh. She left the pants in a pool around his knees and moved her hands upwards. She closed her hand around his firm erection with confidence and sent him a self-satisfied smile as he looked up with a groan.

“I’m feeling positively bright-eyed now,” she smirked.

“You realize I must now search you for a bushy-tail.”

Veronica could only gasp as he moved away with unexpected speed and grabbed hold of her hips. Using her temporary malleability and his superior strength and leverage, he spun her onto her belly, wrapping the upper portion of her body in the tousled sheets and sliding his hands beneath the tiny scrap of silk that were her pajama bottoms. As she struggled to turn herself over, he pulled the shorts down her legs and grinned down at her, as he smugly stood naked at the side of the bed.

Veronica pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face and growled up at Logan.

“I hate you.”

Logan pretended to consider this carefully, placing one hand on his hip while the other stroked his chin.

“I don’t think I can just accept that statement. ‘Cuz I’m kind of sure you were loving me just a second ago.”

“Oh god.”

Veronica flopped back on the rumpled bed with a sigh of exasperation and closed her eyes. She opened them again when she felt his weight pressing into the mattress at her side. Logan was kneeling over her with the rose in one hand and a familiar glint in his eye.

“What now?”

“I think it’s time for a small, scientific experiment.”

“Scientific?” Veronica scoffed.

“Completely.”

She watched carefully as Logan slowly peeled a single pedal off the blushing orange bud. He examined it and let it fall through the air until it landed one inch above her bellybutton.

“She _loves_ me,” he intoned.

“Oh god, oh god,” Veronica hid her eyes beneath one arm and waited for him to come to his senses.

“Oh!” The word was spoken with the sadness of a child who had just learned they wouldn’t get their favorite ice cream flavor at a birthday party. She felt a faint touch against the side of her breast. “She loves me not.”

This time he was covering her with a host of fairy kisses. She tried not to anticipate the touch of the flower petals, but she found herself tensing subtly at each small murmur from above that indicated a petal had been plucked. One love-me-not landed on the small dimple where her upper thigh met her hip and her mouth fell open as the smooth, organic satin slipped against her shivering skin.

“Okay now, see? That’s what I’m talking about. That is obviously a she-loves-me petal. Tisk. Tisk. Tisk.” He was shifting, his voice sounding closer with every ‘tisk’ and –.

“Oh god!”

She opened her eyes with a start to find Logan kissing the petal into the swell at the juncture of her thighs.

“Dammit, Logan.” Veronica sat up and ignored the small hiss the fall of the petals made against her skin. She fought to join him on her knees but he persistently held the last petal in place, cupping his warm hand against her mound as he gazed at her with wide eyes.

“But, Veronica, you’ll ruin the experiment.”

“You want results?” Veronica grabbed the rose from the bed side and, pinching all the remaining petals together, pulled them from the stem. She threw them into the air above them. “She loves you! Happy now?”

His fingers moved below and she gasped.

“Oh. Very.”

\-----@

When Veronica opened her eyes again, the sun was no longer pouring though the eastern windows. It was past noon, but she didn’t really care as she felt Logan shift behind her and let his arm snake up between her breasts. She snuggled back into him, wriggling her bottom against his lower stomach.

“Oh, _really_?” Logan responded to the unspoken invitation.

“Mmm… Yes. I think. In a minute.”

“I’ll start my clock,” Logan chortled and pulled her tight against his firm chest.

“The rose was really nice. Thanks for bringing that to me.”

“I’m glad you liked it.”

It took Veronica a moment to pick up on the strained amusement in his last statement.

“Why is that, Logan?”

“Because there’s a vase with eleven more just like it on the hallway table.”

Veronica spun around in his embrace and propped herself on one elbow to better see his face.

Logan shrugged and tried to look sheepish. “Can I help it if the housekeeper has good taste in sexual novelties?”

They stared at each other for a heartbeat before they both broke down laughing.

When Veronica had calmed enough to watch Logan wipe the tears of mirth from his eyes, she grabbed his face between her two palms and stated firmly, “Eleven more. I hope you’re up to it.”

Logan quickly pinned her to the bed and smiled down at her. “And I really do hope you got enough rest last night,” he said, his dark eyes smoldering as his voice dripped with sex.

Veronica peeled the rose petal off his forehead and smirked.


End file.
